


I'll give you what's left of me, cause you feel so heavenly

by betweencurls



Series: new angel [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall with Glasses, Sex, We Live, a little louis, heartbreak weather, newangel, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweencurls/pseuds/betweencurls
Summary: the one where Niall finds his new angel dancing in a pub.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: new angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	I'll give you what's left of me, cause you feel so heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> title and story is inspired by New Angel off of the Heartbreak Weather album.
> 
> first things first, this is my first narry fic ever. I've been trying to write a narry fic for a while and somehow, I got inspired. I've been missing narry more than usual so here it is. Please enjoy and definitely leave some comments/critiques behind. 
> 
> ATTENTION TO THE MY NARRY SUPPORT GC: read the end notes, this one's for you.
> 
> PS: let's see if you can spot the TMH joke which is so obvious

Niall fiddled with his fingers as he made his way to the pub. Many people were loitering outside and he pushed his away inside. He gritted his teeth knowing he shouldn’t have come on a Friday, but it was better than being stuck in his flat while his mind was on overdrive. He decided that Louis was right, he needed a distraction besides writing sad songs and golf. He needed to be around people, even if he wasn’t full up to it. Going to the pub was the right answer. He’d have a few drinks with Liam, get drunk, and possibly take someone home. It’s been three months and four days since he’s gotten laid. It was time and it’s not like Louis, Liam, and Zayn would take no for an answer. Ever since the breakup, they’ve been begging him to go out again but he didn’t have the courage to do so, until now. He finally realized how lonely and hurt he was and he needed to let it go. So, here he was. 

He was dressed in his black pants, white and black patterned shirt, and his glasses. He tried doing his hair many times but decided he wasn’t in the mood. He was proud that he made some attempt to dress up and Liam should appreciate it. Once he was inside, he scanned the room to find his friend. He saw Liam make his way to the bar and followed him. He pushed his way through then placed on his shoulder, “Lo’ mate.” 

Liam looked up in surprise then smiled widely, “Niall, you made it.” He wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulder and enveloped him in a hug. 

They pulled away and Niall shrugged, “I told you I would.”

“You said that last time then bailed on Zayn and I.” Liam pointed out and Niall chuckled.

“Can’t blame me for not wanting to go bowling mate. It’d just be you and Zayn sucking face.” Niall scoffed and Liam blushed a bit.

“Shut up. Do you want a pint or not?” He rolled his eyes and Niall nodded. Liam ordered them two pints and Niall scanned around for an empty table. There were only two spots left near the makeshift dance floor. It wasn’t the best place to sit but it was better than standing. Once Liam got their drinks, they headed quickly towards the seats. 

Niall sat down and took a sip of his beer, “So, where is Zayn?”

“He’ll be along in a minute. Always late, that one.” Liam chuckled while he took a sip of his beer.

“Was he at the studio?” He questioned as he turned his body to face Liam’s.

“Yeah, he had something he wanted to finish.” Liam shrugged, “Before he comes in, are you sure you want to be here? We can go somewhere else Ni.” 

Niall shook his head and looked down at his beer, “No, it’s alright. You know I love me a good ole time in a pub.” He gave him a small smile and took another sip.

“I do but that doesn’t mean this is easy. I know you’re hurting but you never talk about it.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about mate. She left me for someone else and here we are now.” He shrugged and in two gulps, finished his pint. He ordered another and he watched Liam shake his head.

“There’s nothing to talk about yet all you do is stay home and listen to Fleetwood Mac on repeat.” Liam boredly said and Niall guffawed. 

“Shut the hell up Payno. I just thought it’d be different this time around.” The bartender handed him his second pint and he took a sip, “I didn’t think she’d leave again but she did. Don’t know what I was expecting, to be honest. I know it wasn’t the best relationship but I wanted to try.”

“We all thought the same buddy.” Liam placed his hand against his back, “I’m sorry it didn’t turn out the way you had planned but now you know right? She isn’t the one and you can let go of all that. You don’t need to be in a relationship that leaves you guessing all the time.”

“I know that but I didn’t think it’d be that hard. All I do is think about her and it fucking sucks mate. That’s why I’m here, I need a distraction.” He sighed as he took another gulp. 

Liam rubbed his back and nodded, “It does suck but you can’t let it consume you. You gotta start putting yourself out there again, romantic or not. Step one to moving on.” 

“Cheers to that.” Niall nodded and clinked his pint with the other’s. He did need to move on and being here should help. He missed going out and having a good time. They both chuckled and looked towards the dance floor. Side to Side began to play and Niall found himself tapping his foot along with the beat. He sees Liam standing up and watches as Zayn finds their way towards them. He smiles a bit as he watches the pair hug and kiss. They were always in love, he thinks. He turns his eyes away from their private moment and watches as a few people make their way to the dancefloor. He sees a guy with long brown wavy hair, clutching a glass with his large hand, stumbling a bit towards the center of the floor. He’s accompanied by two others and begins to move his waist. He raises his hands high and turns around towards him. He has gorgeous green eyes and has a smirk painted on his lips. He seems to be singing along to the song while dancing like an idiot. He looks heavenly, he thought as he finished his second pint. He licked his lips and his eyes roamed the other man’s body. He wore black shirt with the word Styles on it. It was barely buttoned up so he could see a peak of his tattoo and nipples. His pants seemed a bit too tight but he imagined himself tugging harshly on them. He found himself entranced by this man who seemed to lose himself in the music. 

Niall jumped when he heard his name being yelled out and blinked a few times before turning towards the voice, “Yeah?” 

“You good mate? I kept saying hi but you weren’t responding.” Zayn said as he came closer, pulling Niall into a hug. They hugged for a few minutes and Zayn squeezed his shoulder. 

“‘ ‘M good Z. Happy to see you.” He smiled up at him.

“Happy to see you too Horan. How long has it been? A year?” He teased as Liam placed his hand on Zayn’s hip.

“Oh fuck off. It hasn’t been that long but I’m here now right?” Niall chuckled and his eyes shifted back to the dance floor. He saw that the other man was still dancing, but this time he was with a woman. A woman for a second looked like his ex so he blinked quickly. It wasn’t his ex. He really needed to stop thinking about her. 

“It hasn’t but I’m glad you’re here. Who else is going to help me survive a night out with Liam and Louis? You know how drunk they get.” Zayn rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t get that drunk babe. That’s all Lou.” Liam pouted and Zayn tapped his cheek.

“Awe love, don’t give me that. When Lou is around, you two love to challenge each other.” 

“Not true..” Liam began to say but Niall couldn’t hear the rest. His attention was set on the man with the gorgeous long hair. He watched as he spun the woman and grinded behind her. His head was thrown back and Niall could picture his hands tugging on those strands tightly as he kissed those pink plump lips. It shocked him to think he’d have these images playing in his head but look at him. Niall cocked his head to the side and then their eyes clashed. Those mesmerising green eyes found him easily and Niall held his breath. The other arched his eyebrows at him and he felt himself under a spell. Him being beautiful was truly an understatement. His eyes snapped back into focus when he saw fingers waved in his face.

“Mate, what are you looking at?” Liam asked.

“Huh? What were you saying?” Niall said then the couple turned their heads to the dance floor. 

Zayn’s eyes wandered around, then turned back to Niall, with a smirk on his face, “Something special have your attention?” 

Niall felt his cheeks flame up and he chuckled, “Maybe Malik, problem?” 

“No problem at all. He’s hot.” Zayn shrugged.

“Not hotter than me though.” Liam pointed out.

“Of course not babe.” Zayn smiled while Niall gagged.

“Save that cute shit for later. Some of us are heartbreakingly single.” 

“You won’t have to be single tonight, if you keep watching that guy the way you are mate.” Liam nodded towards him.

“You look like you can eat him up right now.” Zayn chuckled and Niall rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck off.” Niall grunted and pushed his glasses back up. 

“Hey, nothing wrong with getting some Nialler. You’re a free man and have been for three months.” Zayn shrugged, “It’s not like it has to be serious.” 

“He’s right Ni but only if you’re comfortable with it.” Liam shrugged then kissed Zayn’s cheek, “While you ponder on that, I’m making Zayn dance with me. You good here?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Go on ahead.” Niall waved them off as they made their way to the dance floor. The song changed into something of Ed Sheeran and Niall bobbed his head. He looked back to where the other man was but he was gone. He looked around but he couldn’t find him. He shifted back to face the bar then felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned and found the man invading his personal space. He looked up and found him smiling down at him. 

“Hiiii.” He drawed out and leaned his arms against the countertop. Niall could smell his cologne and god, he smelled amazing. 

“Hi.” Niall said softly before clearing his throat and saying it again. 

The other man chuckled a bit and stuck his hand out, “I’m Harry Styles. You are?”

“Styles, like the name on your shirt?” He smiled at him then put his hand in the other’s, “I’m Niall Horan.” 

Harry smiled cheekily as he let go of his hand, “It’s cute, innit?” He pointed to his last name on the shirt then looked back at Niall, “Niall huh? Irish, I assume?”

“It’s very cute.” Niall says as he sits up in his seat. He turned towards Harry’s body and nodded, “Yes, I’m Irish. From Mullingar.” 

“I’m from Chesire.” Harry said then leaned more down, “Would you like a drink?”

“I’d love one.” 

Harry nodded and called on the bartender. Niall watched his lips as he ordered their drinks. He’s an angel, Niall thought. He’s an angel who made goosebumps arise on his skin. He’s an angel with a cute accent and beautiful hands. Harry sent a smile to the bartender as he handed them their drinks. He pushed one into Niall’s hands and grabbed the other. He clinked their glasses together, winked at Niall, then drank half of his pint. Niall swallowed then took a long sip of his. 

Harry shifted closer and his lips brushed softly against his ear, “It’s a bit loud but I wanted to say that I love your glasses and tell you a joke.” 

“Thank you, they’re fake though.” He says and Harry puts his drink down. He took off Niall’s glasses and slipped them on his face, “How do I look?” 

“Stunning.” He said bluntly and Harry smirked a bit. He ran his fingers through his hair and placed his chin in his hand.

“Why thank you Niall. You don’t look so bad yourself with these. You look like a hot professor with them on.”

“Is that right?” He chuckled, “I never got that compliment before but thank you.”

“No problem but I think I’m going to keep these for now.” He said and cocked his head to the side.

“Be my guest, they fit you well.” Niall smiled at him, “Weren’t you going to tell me a joke?” 

“Yes, I was. Knock Knock?” He asked

“Who’s there?” 

“Little old lady.” Harry said, already giggling to himself.

“Little old lady who?”

“I didn’t know you could yodel?” He questioned and then bursted into laughter.

It took Niall a few seconds before he smiled at that terrible joke. He said fastly, “Lilttleoldladywho!”  
“There you go! Funny right?” Harry smiled and covered his mouth with his hand as he continued to laugh.

“That was terrible but albeit was funny.” Niall shook his head and he wondered if Harry just knew he needed a laugh. He looked down at his hands. Almost each finger was filled with rings and it made him way more attractive, “Has anyone ever told you that you look like a young Mick Jagger?” 

“They’ve told me but I never believed it until now.” Harry laughed, “It’s the hair that reminds you but I’ll take it. I love The Rolling Stones.” 

“Me too. They’re a classic, just like Fleetwood Mac.” Niall finished his pint and Harry’s eyebrows raised.

“I love Fleetwood Mac. I reckon my mates are tired of me playing them on car rides.” 

“My mates are the same way but that’s only because I’ve had them on repeat for a while.” They both laughed and, somehow, shifted closer to each other.

“You have great music taste Niall Horan. Care to dance with me?” Harry asked and stuck his hand out.

“ ‘M not that good at dancing mate.” Niall pursed his lips.

“I’m not that good either, which you should know since you saw me.” He teased and Niall shook his head.

“It wasn’t that bad Styles.” 

“Either way, would you please?” He asked again but this time he pouted. His bottom lip looked so delicious that Niall could just sink his teeth in right now. Niall couldn’t find it in him to say no so he placed his hand in his. Harry tugged the lad and placed his arms around his waist. Niall had his hands on Harry’s shoulders and they began to move in sync. Harry whipped his hair back and forth and all Niall could do was watch. He was speechless. Harry was so beautiful and it took everything in him not to plant a kiss on his lips right there or squeeze his bum. Harry looked down at Niall and brought him closer. His lips brushed the skin beneath his ear and Niall tilted his head slightly. He could feel Harry’s smirk on his skin then he placed a soft kiss there. He brought his head back up then spun Niall around. He laughed and god, that laugh. That laugh just filled Niall’s entire chest. It warmed him up and it all feels like a dream. He just met this man and somehow, he’s made him feel better than he has in months. 

They continue to dance, for what feels like hours, but it’s only been a few minutes. He feels the energy shift as Harry continues to stare at him like he wants him. His fingers shift lower down his back and then he turns himself around. His back is up against Niall’s chest and Niall stiffens a bit. He feels Harry’s hand wrapped around his neck as he moves his ass against him. Niall placed his hands on Harry’s waist and squeezed him lightly. He watches Harry close his eyes as he moves against Niall. It’s like a spell has been casted on him and he decides to move alongside him. They begin to move as one and Niall lowers his head onto Harry’s neck. Harry tilts his head back, opening his eyes, and winks up at him. He look so fucking hot with my glasses. It’s like he was made to wear them. Harry stands up and slowly pressed Niall back against one of the walls. Harry is a bit taller than him and that made Niall feel even more hot. He lowered his mouth to his neck and left a trail of hot kisses down to his collarbone. His touch was fire. Niall wanted to burn. 

“Wanna get outta here?” Niall said huskily.

“Thought you’d never ask Horan.” Harry said against his neck and looked back up at him. He took off his glasses and placed them back on Niall, “My place or yours?”

“Mine is a few blocks away.” Niall simply states and intertwines their hands. 

“Good, yours it is. I have to tell my friends though.” Harry squeezed his hand before letting go, “Meet you in the front?”

Niall nodded and watched Harry walk away to his friends. His eyes followed him bum and he smirked when Harry looked back at him sticking out his tongue. Niall took a few deep breaths before looking for his friends. He found Liam and Zayn leaning against a wall as they talked closely, with their hands intertwined. He quickly makes their way to them and places his hands in his pockets.

“So, I’m going to head out.” Liam and Zayn looked up at him in surprise.

“Already mate?” Liam asked and Zayn pushed Liam’s shoulder with his other hand.

“Of course he is. He has someone waiting.” Zayn says with his eyes towards the front of the pub. Niall follows and sees Harry biting his lip, as he waits for him. 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked, a bit concerned. Niall smiled at his friend and hugged them both quickly, “Yeah. It’s time.” 

Niall waved at them and made his way to Harry. He grabbed his hand and quickly walked outside. He doesn’t know how they got to his flat quickly but they do. It’s as if he blinked and somehow, they made it to his. He began to unlock the door when Harry wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist. He kissed the back of his neck and it took Niall a few tries before getting the door open. Once they were inside, Harry quickly shoves them both inside and kicks the door shut. Niall’s keys go flying out of his hands as their lips meet each other. Their lips began to push against each other and Harry’s tongue began to explore Niall’s mouth. Niall’s hands lowered on Harry’s chest as he began to unbutton what’s left on Harry’s shirt. He throws it off him as Harry continues to dominate his mouth. After a few minutes, Harry’s lips lower down to Niall’s jaw, leaving small kisses all around. He sucks on his soft spot below his jaw and Niall moans lightly. Harry lowers his mouth then begins to tug on Niall’s shirt. He manages to unbutton him as his lips explore Niall’s neck. Niall’s fingers loop around Harry’s pants and tugs him towards the stairs. As they make it up, Niall pushes him up against the wall to explore his chest. His hands roamed around the smooth skin and looked at each beautifully placed tattoo. He laughed a bit at the big butterfly on his chest and Harry pouted.

“How are you laughing at me right now?” He states and pushes his fingers inside Niall’s pants. 

“You would have a huge fucking butterfly on your belly.” He stares down to admire it and places a soft kiss in the middle. 

“Seems like you like the butterfly.” 

“I like the swallows too. You’re beautiful.” He said as he kissed all over his chest and stomach. 

“Niall, can you please make it to the bed?” Harry whined and ruffled Niall’s hair with his fingers.

“We will pet. Patience.” He smirked up at him then kissed up to his neck. He began leaving small marks around his neck as his hand gripped the man’s curls. He pushed Harry’s head back as he moved the front of his body against his. He felt their crotches line up against each other and grinded against Harry’s erection. They both let out a loud moan and Niall can’t wait any longer. He tugged the other lad up the stairs and into his bedroom. As they make their way to their bedroom, they try to rip each other’s clothes off. Niall snickers when he tries tugging on Harry’s tight pants and Harry almost trips trying to shove them off. He places them on a chair, with his socks, near Niall’s bed then pushes Niall towards the bed. Niall sits up and watches as Harry tugs on his pants. He slipped them off, along with his socks, then pushed his shoulders down. Harry is on top of him, pressing each inch of himself against Niall. Harry kisses him slowly then bit down on his bottom lip. Niall lifts his hips to rub their cocks together and places his hands on the back of his neck. He knows Harry is teasing him but fuck he loves it. 

Niall lowers his hand between their bodies and palms Harry’s length through his boxers. He rubs his clothed length as Harry continues to assault his mouth. He moans into Niall’s mouth and Niall wants more. He wants a taste of this delicious man so he flipped them over. He looked directly into those green eyes filled with lust and winked at him. He places his glasses on the side table and puts his fingers in his boxers, tugging them down. Niall stares down at Harry’s hard and leaking cock, his mouth watering at the sight. He grabs it with one hand and lowers his mouth to his tip. He licked the pre-cum and felt Harry’s body shudder. He grabs Niall’s hair and pushes him closer to his cock. Niall opened his mouth and began to suck on him slowly. He digged his tongue against his slit and moaned at the salty taste hitting his mouth. He closes his eyes and loses himself as he sucks Harry’s cock. Niall loves this. He loves how his mind is only focused on this beautiful angel below him. Harry tugged on Niall’s hair as he helped him find the right pace and Niall just loves that his mouth is full of him. He can hear Harry groaning loudly before he’s tugged off his cock. Niall whined and Harry tugged him forward on his lap. 

Harry sat up against his headboard and whispered lowly, “Don’t wanna cum like that. Want you to be inside me.” Then brings his head forward to kiss Niall again. He holds his hips down as Niall grinds against him while they kiss deeply. Harry lowered his hands and lifted Niall up as he tugged on his boxers. Niall helped push them off then Harry brought him closer. He leaned forward and took Niall’s cock into his mouth. He hummed against his length and hallowed his cheeks. Niall placed one hand against the back of his neck and the other on the bed. He threw his head back then jerked forward when Harry’s finger teased his hole. Harry takes his cock deeper into his mouth then slowly teases the rim of his hole. Niall then grips the headboard and began to fuck his mouth. Harry moaned and looked straight up at Harry with his lust-filled eyes. Niall swore he saw Harry’s eyes turn dark before he gave Niall one last suck before popping his mouth off.

Niall let out a deep breath then leaned over to open his side table’s drawer. He found lube and condoms. Harry leaned over and bit down on his earlobe. It was his way of telling Niall to move faster. 

God, that made Niall feel even hotter. Niall nodded and hrew the condoms and lube onto the bed before shutting the drawer. Harry tugged him back then flipped them over so he was on top. 

“Wanna ride you.” That’s all he says before he flicks open the lube top. He pours some on Niall’s finger and then Niall rubs it against his hole. Niall pushed his finger forward slowly as Harry tenses a bit. Niall uses his other hand to rub Harry’s cock before slowly moving his finger inside him. As time moves, Niall pushes a second in and Harry moans loudly. His head is thrown back and he’s such a sight. Niall could cum just looking at him but he knows the best is yet to come. The tips of his fingers rub against Harry’s prostate and it sends pleasure down his spine. He shudders then grips the headboard behind him, “Fuck Niall.”

Hearing those words drip out of his mouth makes Niall pick up his pace with his fingers. He continued to rub his fingers against his prostate fastly while his cock leaks in the other hand. Harry can feel the fire growing in his stomach. It’s building and building and he groans out, “Ni, now please.” 

Niall withdrew his fingers and Harry whined at the empty feeling it gave him. Niall rips the foil-package with his teeth before rolling it onto his cock. Niall rubs the head of his cock teasingly against Harry’s rim but Harry’s impatient. He doesn’t care for teasing, so he moved Niall’s hand and slowly sunk down on him. Harry lets out as a gasp as he feels his cock push through. Niall cupped his jaw, bringing his lips towards him giving him a soft kiss. Niall rubbed his hand against Harry’s back while Harry steadied himself. It took a minute for him to adjust then placed his hands on the headboard. He rotates his hips before lifting up and dropping back down onto Niall’s cock. He feels heavenly, Niall thought before kissing his throat. 

“Enjoy the ride H.” He whispered then brought his hips up to meet his rotating hips. Harry moaned out and began to pick up the pace as he rode him. Pleasure filled moans began to fill the air and Niall committed his moans to memory. Niall can feel the fire burning between them and all he wants is more. He tugged on Harry’s hair while he thrusted his cock up. He rubbed against his prostate which made Harry scream out. Niall smirked then quickly gripped Harry tightly before rolling them over. 

“Sorry love, it’s my turn.” He pressed a quick kiss to his lips before bringing Harry’s left leg up. Harry’s eyes widen and Niall thrusts into him harshly. Harry moaned loudly and Niall went faster. Harry’s nails began to claw at Niall’s back as he continued to fast pace. He buried his face into Harry’s neck, kissing the skin there. Harry holds onto him tightly as his body shakes from ecstasy.

“Can you cum like this?” Niall says against his ear.

“Yes yes.” Harry whined and gripped Niall’s hips.

Niall licked the stripe of Harry’s neck and gripped his thigh. He moved both of his legs to wrap around Niall’s waist as he pounded into him. Harry arches his back upward and tries to catch his breath. Niall continues to move faster and faster then sis mind clears, then it hits him. Niall comes hard, gripping Harry’s ass, his ears are ringing and lights flashed behind his eyelids. He feels Harry jerk and shudder then feeling his cum coat both their stomachs. Niall fills the condom and moans against Harry’s skin. Harry’s back dropped back onto the mattress and clenched around Niall. Niall planted little kisses all over Harry’s chest and laid against him for a few minutes. Harry leans down, capturing Niall's lips into a sweet and slow kiss. 

Niall slowly withdraws his cock and Harry whines softly. Niall kissed his stomach and rolled the condom off. He tied it, got up and threw it into the wastebasket in the bathroom. He brings a wet cloth with him to wipe both their stomachs then throws it on the ground. He lied next to Harry, who turned his head to him and smiled lightly up at him. Niall looked back at him and placed his hand on his cheek. Harry is wonderful. Harry is beautiful. Harry is staring at him like he wants more. Niall does too. Niall softens his gaze towards the beautiful man next to him, then leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harry whispers and brings his fingers up Niall’s chest, rubbing his chest hair. 

“I think you’re my new angel.” He whispered back at him and brought Harry onto his chest. 

His touch saved him tonight. Everything he has left, he’d gladly give it to Harry but first, sleep then breakfast. 

fin (maybe).

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, you made it to the end! did you like it? was it great? was it terrible? let me know but hey. a second part is (most likely) coming soon. 
> 
> to the narry support group: surprise? even though you had no idea what I was doing, except for mollie, you guys are the main reason I did this. we have so many talented writers in our chat and you guys make me feel so warm. I wanted to give you this as a thank you and as a way to have more narry fics since we blow through them like there's no tomorrow. I love each and everyone of you. thank you for being my family.
> 
> to mollie: you were my main motivator. you were my first reader and the way you loved it, made me love this little fic even more. this is definitely for you. my lilac girl.


End file.
